


Your Love Words

by soulmate328



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Falling In Love, Learning English, M/M, Romance, and Phantom of the Opera
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: 既然士郎决定和远坂一起去英国留学，那就必须学英语。学英语，又要去英国，那么他必然会遇到难以跨越的艰险。雅思。
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 5





	Your Love Words

**Author's Note:**

> #两人已交往前提#  
> #傻白甜，尽管作者尽力了但还是可能有OOC#

“话说回来，我好像记得你……”

“嗯？”Archer看向少年。

时间已经是晚饭后，家务活已经结束，卫宫士郎在起居室的桌上完成功课，而他只是在完成了清洗碗筷的工作之后经过，出于某种理由在少年不远处驻足停留了一会儿。但少年突然的发话是他没有预料到的。

“你的英语口音，是英式英语。”士郎从面前的练习题本中抬起头来，忽然对他说道，“如果我没听错的话，是伦敦口音吧？我在电视上听过戴维·卡梅伦讲话，就是那个政治明星（注：2004年卡梅伦为英国下议院议员，保守党政治明星），我觉得很好听所以印象很深刻。”

这话题对于这两人来说未免太过的……和平，以至于习惯了少年炸毛生气的样子的英灵一瞬间没有反应过来。但Archer也很快回了神，成功地消化了少年话中的内容。

“……噢，关注点在这里吗？”红衣的弓兵勾起一个嘲讽的笑容，“在我念固有结界的咒文准备用无数把剑贯穿你的时候居然还有心情在意我的口音？我还以为那段咒语应当成为你的噩梦，每当想起的时候就会腿肚子发抖呢，臭小鬼？你是想告诉我你居然在那场战斗中心不在焉吗，卫宫士郎？”

“我没有！”少年因为弓兵的嘲讽而不服气地涨红了脸，气呼呼地反驳，“而且，那也不是我的噩梦，我才不害怕！我只是突然想起来这件事而已。毕竟……”

“……你答应了凛要和她一同前去伦敦，这我已经知道了。不过，现在才注意到英语这一用途极广的语言的重要性未免是你的目光短浅，即使凛没有向你提出邀请，对这门语言的学习对你来说也是必要的。”Archer将双手交叉在胸前，用那不带轻蔑的冷淡语气继续挖苦着少年，“若是语言不通，你就无法跟人交涉、交谈、获取情报，行动就会因此受到限制。总的来说，太差劲了，卫宫士郎。”

“我……我一直都有好好学的！藤姐对我很严格的……”

“但是只限于课本与学校的内容吧？这种程度不过是英语国家小学生的水准，如果你期望以你现在的水平流畅地与以英语为母语的人交谈，那么我只能说你太天真了，卫宫士郎。”

“我知道啦！所以我这不是在好好学了吗！”少年抓狂地揉乱自己的头发，“但是，现在的话听读写都是可以训练出来的东西，也有拜托藤姐和远坂帮忙教……但是口语的问题一直解决不了……！不管怎么说都不像录音带里的那种感觉……”

少年的话语在弓兵心中翻搅起似曾相识的感受，Archer眯了眯眼睛，感觉自己记忆中的一部分与少年此刻经历逐渐吻合：“你是要参加什么考试……？”

一个名词浮上他心头，但他因为记忆的模糊而无法清楚地回忆起来。

“雅思，去英国留学要考的语言测试。这是我第一次考。”

……就是这个。

弓兵的脑中浮现出最近三个月来少年的一些生活细节，想起他近来略有节制的饮食，在打工的酒馆额外增加的工作，以及每周天清点存款的样子。

原来这是为了考试的报名费特意存钱？

“这简直难以置信！我的嘴和舌头就跟出问题了一样，我明明想照着录音带里那样的念，但是就是没有那种感觉……我都说不清楚怎么回事……”

“念一段咒文给我听。”

“……啊？”

士郎因为突如其来的要求愣住了。

然而弓兵只是面无表情地看着他：“固有结界的咒文，你念给我听。”

“啊……呃……”

考虑到咒文的内容，这样的举动未免会有种浓浓的尴尬和中二感，少年眨了眨眼睛，露出有些为难的神情：“不……不会不小心打开结界吗？”

Archer翻了个白眼：“如果你愚蠢到这个程度的话，啊，会啊。会不小心打开结界然后被抽干魔力，紧接着被魔术协会找上门来抓走拿去解剖泡在福尔马林里呐。”

少年就很气地撅了撅嘴，纠结了几秒，最后还是清清嗓子开口：

“I am the bone of my sword......”

“停。”弓兵上前一步坐到少年桌对面，似乎就连他自己都没有意识到这个动作，“首先从‘I’开始，发音的时候嘴可以张大一点，要有铿锵有力的感觉。‘am’的‘a’也是同样的道理，元音要更加清晰饱满一些，并且每个单词之间不要有连贯，每个音都要独立地发出来。”

少年思索了一些，再次迟疑地开口：“I, am, the, bone, of, my, sword......”

“‘sword’不要有‘r’的音，就只是用力发出‘o’的音就可以了。”

“sword......？”

“很好。现在连起来说一遍。”

少年的发音并不标准，几乎每个单词都需要纠正。但是只要Archer给出清晰的指导，他就能很快地遵从并且改正，逐渐有了英式英语铿锵有力的感觉。

“……I have created over a thousand blades.”

“好，这句可以了。下一句。”

Unknown to death. Nor known to life.

“......Unaware of loss. Nor aware of gain.”

与预料不符的话语让弓兵一滞。

是了……他们的咒文是不同的。

“……好。”不动声色地，Archer继续了这场对话，“‘gain’的发音要更厚实一些。是‘ei’的音色而不是‘an’。”

少年用正确的发音方式重复了一遍让弓兵感到陌生的咒语。

“下一句……？”弓兵试探着。

Have withstood pain to create many weapons.

“Have withstood pain to create many weapons......”

接下来都是一样的吗……

“......waiting for one’s arrival.”

呼吸又漏掉了一个节拍。

难以理解。这句话的涵义他无法推测。

迅速纠正了少年的发音，弓兵感到一丝急躁，但被他强行压下：“然后是，最后一句。”

......Yet those hands will never hold anything.

......So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works.

“I have no regrets. This is the only path.

My whole life was "Unlimited Blade Works".”

“……”

长久的沉默侵袭了他，弓兵暂时地难以回忆起语言的机能。

“Archer……？”少年疑惑地出声。

无法忽视的情绪在胸中翻滚，男人甚至都快无法保持平稳的呼吸，只能勉强撑住表面上的平静。

……了无遗憾。此乃唯一路途。

……此生即为“无限剑制”。

“发生什么了吗……？”

……何等坚定的，坚决的，不顾一切的宣言。

不过是还未体验过种种艰辛的小鬼，就敢说出‘了无遗憾’这种话……自大也要有个限度。

弓兵感到右手紧握成拳，后槽牙被自己紧紧咬在一起。

“怎么突然……”

……没有真正经历过挫败的人没有资格说自己不畏惧挫败。

这不过是天真的，幼稚的，丝毫没有考虑后果和代价的发言……

“呃……是我这句说得太差了吗……”

然而……却是如此充满希望和期待。

弓兵的手又无力地松开。

“……这句话你没有错。就到这里吧。”

“等等，Ar……”

挽留的话还未说完，弓兵已经化作粒子离去。

“怎么回事……”少年摸不着头脑地自言自语，“我还想再多学几句来着……”

向未来的自己汲取知识的经历对他来说何等宝贵，这种相处方式简直就是他在梦里才能看见的。他正为这难得不含争吵的对话来劲儿，对方却不知因为什么理由突然将其中断了。

“唔……为什么我会搞不懂我自己的想法啊……”士郎一头扎进作业本里，闷闷地抱怨道，“都是那家伙的问题。”

“你难道认为，我会留下来甘愿做一个对你来说无足轻重的人？你以为我是一架机器——一架没有感情的机器？能够容忍别人把一口面包从我嘴里抢走，把一滴生命之水从我杯子里泼掉？难道就因为我一贫如洗、默默无闻、长相平庸、个子瘦小，就没有灵魂和心肠了？你想错了！我的心灵跟你一样丰富，我的心胸跟你一样充实！要是上帝赐予我一点姿色和财富，我会使你难以离开我，就像现在我很难离开你一样。我不是根据习俗、常规，甚至也不是血肉之躯同你说话，而是我的灵魂同你的灵魂在对话，就仿佛我们两人穿过坟墓，站在上帝脚下，彼此平等，本来就如此！”

“……好！”凛从沙发上挺直了腰，赞许地鼓起掌来，“这不是学得很快嘛！”

“真……真的吗？”士郎从《简·爱》里抬起头，呼吸还没有从大段全神贯注的朗诵中恢复过来。

“那当然，咬字很清晰，就连感情都很到位。不知道是不是我的错觉，你学爱情语录学得可真快。”

少年抿了抿嘴，脸微不可察地红了一下：“才没有这种事……”

星期一的下午，刚好是两人都有空闲的放学后。为了给在伦敦的学习做准备，每周的这个时间士郎都会在优秀学生远坂凛的辅导下进行英语的训练，而凛给他制定的口语训练方案就是朗读英文著名作品。

虽说作为一个足够认真勤奋的学生卫宫士郎还不至于没有读过《简·爱》，但是确实没有刻意地去了解过原版小说。不得不说，像这样的阅读让他对这门语言的感觉更加的了解和熟悉，对他领会到其中的神韵和魅力有很大的帮助。

……然而红色恶魔似乎还注意到了一点别的什么东西。

“真是开了眼界了，原来恋爱这种东西给人影响这么大的吗……上次见到的时候，卫宫君还是个迟钝又不解风情的感情白痴，现在已经这么浪漫了……”凛露出那一如既往的捉弄人时的的笑容，”和Archer交往那么开心吗？”

“怎……怎么可能！”士郎本能地反驳，可脸却十分诚实地更红了，“只不过……是这些段落都很经典……”

“哼嗯……既然卫宫君这么说，我就信了吧~”

呜哇……那个笑容简直就是恶魔好吗……

“你可以多像这样一点，”凛优雅地抿了一口红茶，“罗曼蒂克可是人类生活中很重要的精神食粮。虽然我并没有实际经验，但是我想也没有人会不愿意听自己恋人的情话的，卫宫君。”

“虽然提供建议我很感激，这恐怕并不适用于Archer，远坂。”士郎苦恼地说道，“他恐怕只会嫌我愚蠢又幼稚吧。肯定会说些什么‘毛都还没长齐的小鬼说些什么乱七八糟的东西，你怕是想把追求的对象吓跑吧卫宫士郎’这样的话吧！”他简直能想象出白发的英灵满脸嘲讽的表情，光是想想他就感觉自己要尴尬到原地去世了。

“唔嗯……是这样吗……？”凛斜眼看着他，语气似乎有些微妙，“我倒是觉得卫宫君可以试试呢……毕竟你们两个总是一副关系不好又互相鄙视的样子，突然打一发直球过去会让Archer措手不及不是吗？卫宫君也很擅长这个的吧？”

“我哪里擅长了……”

“嗯？先告白的不是你吗？既然都有过经验了，多来几次也没有什么关系吧？”

……为什么最后那句给人的感觉那么奇怪啊？！

少年低头翻着手中的书本，墨水和纸张散发的香气有着某种独特的魅力，那些文字描述了两个人相知相爱的故事。

情话什么的……他也可以吗……

英灵很快发现了少年的异常。

只是一些微小的变化，据他观察似乎也并没有什么坏的影响。只是少年开始花费时间沉浸在书本之中，阅读时会小声地读出书中的字句，并且在走路的途中也会无意识地自言自语。作为卫宫士郎的监督者一般的存在，Archer首先确认的是这些变化是否是怠惰的表现，在确认并非如此之后便放下了心来，但还是无法避免地被引起了注意。

原因是某次无心中听到的，少年自言自语的内容。

某一天的晚饭后，照例是两人在厨房清洗碗筷。客厅里传来藤村大河对着综艺节目发出的笑声以及和樱欢谈的声音。Archer熟练地冲洗掉盘子上的泡沫，正要递给身旁的少年，却听到了一声低而轻的呓语。

“……嫁给我吧(Marry me)。”

英灵的手停在半空。

用饱含浪漫气息的英式英语小声说出来的简短语句，即便是只有气声也能感觉到其中混杂的青涩、喜爱以及真挚之情。稍稍抬起目光，便能看到少年眼神飘散，明显没有集中，嘴角带着一抹温柔而宠溺的弧度，仿佛在隔着遥远的距离与暗恋的对象表白心意。

……果然，是这样吗。

到底还是青少年，会有憧憬爱慕的女生也算是符合这个年龄的特征，Archer有些好笑又莫名带着看好戏的心情想。自言自语的时候练习告白，这也算是给他多加了一件调侃少年的筹码了。

不由自主地，Archer回想起少年向自己告白的场景，那涨红了的脸和断断续续的句子简直可以成为他一整天恶劣的娱乐对象，想到那个场景英灵的嘴角就勾起一抹弧度，与此同时在脑中试图想象出少年对一个未知的女生告白的场景……

……然后嘴边的笑容忽然消失了。

那个场景只在他脑子里闪过了一秒钟就消失不见，简直就像是他刻意地将其在出现的瞬间抹去了一般。与此同时，所有调笑的心情突然都带上了一丝沉闷的酸苦，让英灵一瞬间蹙起了眉头，流露出阴沉的表情。

……那个场景让他感到极为排斥。

然而意识到这点只让他更加烦躁。Archer用手肘顶了顶少年：“喂，回神了，卫宫士郎。”

“啊……啊！好，好。”焦距重新回到眼中，少年因弓兵突然的发话展现出了不正常的慌乱，有些急忙地接过盘子放到架子上，低头时露出耳尖的一点红晕。

弓兵的眉头皱的更紧了。

他回想起少年那直直注视着自己的双眼，在阳光的映照下似琥珀又似鎏金，仿佛其中有火焰熊熊燃烧着，而那双眸中除了他以外再无它物。就在那样的注视下，他们交换了彼此间第一个生涩的吻。

……哈，他在想些什么。

跟小孩子生什么气。

“嘘！那边窗户里亮起的是什么光？那是东方，茱丽叶就是太阳！(But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun!)”

士郎没有压低声音地随口一说，英灵因那语句眉头微不可察地一蹙。

“……我不认为莎翁的作品适合用来训练日常对话。”

“啊，我只是偶尔看看。”

照例，在完成一天的工作后，少年准备好书本在桌前开始了学习。

“这次远坂给我推荐了《傲慢与偏见》。”士郎让书页快速滑过指尖，“她每次都叫我先去查一些书里比较经典的语录。女作家们的语言真是非常细腻。”

Archer感到一丝丝的违和感。虽说凛推荐的书目毫无疑问都是经典名著，但爱情题材在其中未免占了太大的比例。揣摩前任Master的想法时，少女曾经发誓要让少年珍惜自己的宣言在脑海中浮现，英灵顿时感到心情开朗了些许。

让人性和人情在少年的脑中留下深刻的印象……这是在以实际行动证明那个宣言吗。

“……你必须知道。你一定要知道，这一切都是为了你做的。(You must know. Surely you must know it was all for you.)”

英灵微微抬眼，注视着少年低头朗读的模样。

“……不是为了任何东西，Archer。我只是想让你过得开心。”

少年曾对他说过这样的话语，而此刻那跟著名女作家写下的名句的含义逐渐重合。

“我的心愿和情感依然如旧。(My affections and wishes have not changed.)”

英灵只是沉默地听着那些字句从少年口中流出，连带着大脑也停止了对其他所有一切的思考。

“我必须告诉你，你让我心醉神迷。(I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me, body and soul.)”

脑中浮现出的是少年在自己挥舞双剑战斗时投来的憧憬的目光。

“从今往后，我愿与你永不分离。(I never wish to be parted from you from this day on.)”

英灵早就不记得自己是否阅读过一本小说，但即便没有读过他也能猜到，这必然是全书中最为深情的话语了。少年的嗓音柔和中带着些许别样的沙哑，但是又有着年轻和青涩，那些语句由那声线说出有种奇特的魔力，认真的语气又让聆听的人感觉那仿佛是对自己说的。

“从最初起，我就对你产生了一份热切的爱慕和感情，尽管不断挣扎，我的理性还是被打败了。(Almost from the earliest moments, I have come to feel for you a passionate admiration and regard, which despite my struggles, has overcome my rational objection.)”

英灵近乎有些执着地将目光集中在少年的脸庞上，手指无意识地摩挲着，并且频率越来越快，好像是在焦虑和紧张着一般，而他自己都没有意识到这些举动。

“我热切地恳求你，解除我的痛苦……(I beg you, most fervently, to relieve my suffering......)”

这几乎要让弓兵感到些许满足了。Archer难得地放纵了自己一回，一边在嘴角勾起一个调笑的弧度，一边享受般的闭上了眼睛。

刚刚结束的，在圣杯战争最后的那场他与少年的战斗，他在少年的信念面前输得如此彻底，以致于感觉心脏都已经早早地被对方握在手中，只能任由对方将剑刃埋进自己的腹部。死斗结束，少年因疲惫而向后倒去，他本能地上前一步试图接住，却连带着引出了自己的虚弱而倒下去，反而换成对方急忙抱住他的腰以支撑他的体重，最后只能互相搀扶着，较着劲儿，谁也不愿意先倒下。

而现在，少年的话语简直就像投降一般……当然，如果这真的发生，英灵并不会为此有任何满足感。但如果只是想象一下，那炽烈的瞳眸黯淡下去，充满活力的声线失去了洪亮的音色，确实能够让他产生某种扭曲的快意。

毕竟这是他最讨厌、迁怒的一切的起源，过去的自己嘛。

所以，稍微享受一下也没什么关系……

“……并且，答应做我的妻子。(......and consent to be my wife.)”

英灵猛地睁开眼睛，没能控制住自己瞬间僵硬的表情。映入眼帘的是少年目光游离，青涩地面带微笑的神情，这让他顿时连带着全身一起僵硬了。

“嘛，大概就这些吧。”士郎暂时地放下书本，伸了个懒腰，“Archer，你有什么建……Archer？”

目光相接，映入眼帘的是英灵紧皱着剑般的眉毛瞪过来的模样，那对钢铁色的眼睛简直就像要变成两把剑将他贯穿一样。少年被那可怕的神情吓得缩了一下。

“你……怎么了？”

……怎么了？

他也不知道怎么了。

哈……不就是小男孩趁着学习的时间偷偷练习怎么对暗恋的女生告白吗，还能怎么了？！

“你，这段话念得让人不忍直视。”

“……啊？！”

“语调、卷舌、连读，所有不该有的都齐了，第一天学的全被你还回来了是吧？按照这个效率，和凛去留学显得很遥遥无期啊，卫宫士郎！”

“我……哪里有！我明明说得很标准了，我都听清楚了！”

“这种东西光靠自己的听觉根本无法判断，你的感觉只是自欺欺人而已。帮你指出错误还要反驳吗，卫宫士郎？这样的话，先去重新记忆一下道德规范才对吧。”

“你……！你到底怎么了！”

“没怎么……当然没怎么……”弓兵的脸庞挂上一副满含扭曲的讥笑且十二分地恶劣的表情，“你要是这么想和女孩子结婚，就多读几遍吧！”

“好吧……你听我说，卫宫君，这不是什么大问题。”

听士郎断断续续且有些惶恐地说完事情的经过，凛的大脑飞速的转动起来，试图先稳住眼前少年的情绪。

“真的吗？远坂，你可别骗我，他当时的表情就跟上次想杀了我的时候一模一样！”那个场景在他心中留下的印象显然不是一般的深刻，士郎即便是在这种时候都一副眼神游离的模样，好像眼前还能浮现出当时的情景似的。

“唔，那确实是很生气了……”虽然凛并没有亲眼目睹那场战斗，不知道Archer在暴怒且杀气腾腾时是个什么样子，但光听描述她也能意识到那的场景的可怕，“不过，要我说，这对你来说其实是好事了。”

“什……为什么？”

“看不出来吗，卫宫君？你真不知道Archer为什么那么生气吗？”

“呃……不知道……？”

少女忍不住叹了口气，莫名有种恨铁不成钢的感觉。

“真是的……不解风情也要有个限度吧……”

“什么……？”

“嘛……我就不给你解释太多复杂的东西了吧……”

考虑到少年这种程度的迟钝，告诉他Archer会生气是因为身为男性不会把自己代入进妻子的角色反而会觉得少年喜欢上了一个女孩子这种事情反而会让他更混乱……说实话，Archer的反应也算是颠覆了她的认知，毕竟吃醋这种事虽然正常，但就是很难想象那个弓兵也会这个样子……真的是非常令人震惊了……

……Archer那家伙……居然对卫宫君这么上心的吗……？

为这个念头感到莫名的愉悦，凛的嘴角情不自禁地流露出一抹恶魔般的笑容。

“我要回去。我会找到你。我会爱你。我会和你结婚。我会毫无羞耻地去生活。(I will return. I will find you. Love you. Marry you. And live without shame.)”

这反常得让弓兵都感觉不到不爽了。

卫宫士郎念叨这句台词——来自小说《赎罪》——的时候，手上正捧着一束玫瑰花。那束玫瑰是浅橙色的，每一朵都开得很好，枯萎的叶片都被摘去，花瓣上沾着水珠，大概有十几朵左右。而他正在仔细地把花束放进装了清水的花瓶里。

“……你倒是很急啊。”

“啊？”少年疑惑地转过头来。

“准备得非常充分嘛，”Archer用奇怪的眼神盯着满脸写着无辜的少年，“求婚语都已经想好了，还故意选了小说里的台词，是想让对象觉得你是文学系的吗？用现成的而不自己说会显得有点没诚意吧。需要我提醒你再过一年才到日本的法定结婚年龄吗？”

“什……你在想什么啦，怎么可能是那种事情！”

“那你摆弄玫瑰花还假装求婚是怎么一回事，自我满足吗？弱爆了啊，卫宫士郎。”

“……都跟你说了不是那种事情啦！”少年实实在在地羞红了脸，“我只是看到玫瑰花就突然想到了那句台词而已！这是给美缀的生日礼物，我挑了她喜欢的浅橙色。”

Archer收起了诧异的表情，挑起了眉毛：“拿玫瑰花当作女孩子的生日礼物？不会让对方产生误会吗？”

“不会的。”少年摇了摇头，似乎是因为想起了好友的面容而露出了淡淡的笑容，“美缀比高二的学生要大上一年，她今年十八岁成年了，弓道社要集体给她庆祝，所以我想给她一个特殊一点的礼物。我特意去了解过了，这种花叫做香槟玫瑰，十一朵放在一起就是友谊长存的意思。我会事先在花束上写好卡片防止误会的。”

英灵一时间竟然有些说不出话来。

他当然知道——没有人会比他更了解卫宫士郎——少年是十分细腻的。对待这种细腻常常因为听到青涩和迟钝很难被察觉到，但少年确实很能察觉亲近的人的情绪，就算他不知道其中的含义。卫宫士郎确实是会做出这种事的人——努力让他人露出笑容。

但让英灵一时无言的是这一方式。这种细心和别出心裁有些太过美好，以至于习惯了人与人之间更加暴力的关系以及少年有时扭曲的自我牺牲的弓兵一时被这简单的情谊和喜悦震撼到了。

少年继续整理着花朵，自言自语着英文的语句：“我宁愿和你共度有限的生命，而不愿独自面对永生。(I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone.)”（注：出自《指环王》）

弓兵短暂地沉默了片刻。

“……你有什么打算。”

“什么？”少年转向他。

“你以后的生活。你想要组建家庭吗？”

少年愣了愣，似乎是疑惑地思考了一下，然后像是突然想到了什么：“我还不知道。话说，你呢？你结过婚吗？有过孩子吗？”

“别转移话题，是我在问你问题。”

“我不是说了我还没想好嘛。所以说你到底有没有结过婚？”

少年的问题太过于无害以至于英灵无法找到理由拒绝回答，Archer算是认真地回忆了一下：“……说实话，具体细节我是记不得了。应该是没有的吧。”

记忆中似乎是有着像是恋人的人，但如果妻子的定义是长相厮守的伴侣的话，他想他应当是没有妻子的。那些疑似恋人的人在他的记忆中占据的部分都不太多。

“这样啊……我也不知道我到底应不应该结婚。”少年认真地说道，显然他并没有在开玩笑，“我总觉得，如果正义的伙伴要过的生活就像你那样的话，强迫某个人和我一起到处流浪似乎不是什么好主意。”

“你就那么肯定？”弓兵半调笑地说，“说不定会有人自愿跟着你呢。”

“……那听起来一点也不像以我的幸运会碰到的事情。”少年叹了口气，“不过……就算是那样我也不会让那个人跟着我吧。不管怎么说，一个劲儿往最危险的地方跑，这是不对的。”

英灵的脸色沉了下来：“不对？你这不是知道的很清楚吗。即便如此你还要去做。”

士郎抬起头，毫无畏惧且无比认真地直视英灵的眼睛，太阳一般的眼眸中是不容置疑的坚定：“没错。我要去做。”

僵持一如既往地开始。相比已然成熟的英灵，少年显得稚嫩又弱小，脸庞尚且青涩，肩背也还未展露出成年人的宽阔，但却足够挺拔，在英灵刀锋般的目光下没有丝毫动摇。英灵注视着少年的眸子，仿佛能看见眼中倒映着的自己，被世界和现实刻上风霜的痕迹，本应有的鲜艳颜色尽数褪去，只剩下如同生锈金属般的褐和灰。

不是第一次的，他感到自己的留存毫无意义。败者就该消亡，被淘汰的产物就该退出舞台。少年的未来注定不会与他重合，即便没有他在也……

“……常伴痛制诸兵，候伊人之来。(Have withstood pain to create many weapons, waiting for one's arrival.)”

英灵回过神来，不知为何无法抑制地睁大了眼睛。

“我很好奇为什么我的咒文里会有这一句。”少年略微低头移开视线说道，眼中闪着淡淡的光芒，“我真的在等某个人来吗？真的会有某个人来找到我，和我一起走，而我也不用拒绝吗？”

那眼中的光让英灵吸了一口气，其中包含着对未来的希望，以及少年似乎试图压抑的，却又情不自禁地流露出来的期待。这些情绪让面前少年的年轻感和青涩感瞬间放大，以至于英灵忍不住产生了些许关切……或许可以进一步称为怜惜的情感。在反应过来之前，Archer已经用指节轻轻刮过了少年的脸颊。

士郎因那触感抬起头来，Archer在对上那视线的瞬间反应过来，大脑发出收回肢体的命令，然而抬起的那只手却只是收到一半便突然停在半空中，堪堪放置在少年颊边。尽管如此，弓兵也莫名地并未因自己的反应感到烦躁。

“……遵从你的想法就好。”他对少年说道，语气可以说是轻柔的，“渴望伴侣并没有错。”

少年眨眨眼睛，露出很是诧异的神情，好像是第一次意识到这一点：“渴望伴侣……没有错……”

那火焰般温暖的目光从他身上移开了，游离在别的位置上，伴随着口中泄出的低语，仿佛在清楚地告诉他少年期待的是除他以外的事物。

果然……死人怎么可能是被需要的……

那就消失吧。

只是一眨眼的时间，英灵就突然不见了。

少年疑惑地挠了挠头，总感觉最近英灵无缘无故地消失的次数变多的。是魔力不足了吗？想到这里，士郎忍不住红了红脸。就补魔仪式中谁做主导他们从来没争出个结果来，毕竟每次第一轮完了之后，受的那一方总是会想要‘扳回一局’。

不过，他很开心。

当初留下Archer，要说没有纠结是不可能的。他也曾想过这是否对英灵来说不太公平，必须接受自己的失败并见证另一个自己的可能性，而他却永远无法亲自再创造一段人生。况且，尽管士郎并不认为对人好是错误，但英灵在消失之后又将回到那个扭曲的职责中，而那近乎永恒的时间是否会因为这一点祥和的时间而变得更加难以忍受？

……他留下Archer是否是错误的？他是否不该放任自己的一时自私？

但是现在没有这样的疑惑了。因为就在刚才，英灵对他说“渴望伴侣并没有错”。

尽管他还不是很清楚这句话的原因和含义，但Archer既然会这么说，那就一定有道理。

“……我跨越时间的海洋来找你。(I have crossed oceans of time to find you.)”（注：出自《惊情四百年》）

独自一人地，少年轻轻用异国的语音诉出在脑海中浮现的爱语。

周五的放学永远是令学生们雀跃的，因为这预示着两天的休息时间的开始。身着校服的少年少女迫不及待地跨出校门，以各自的方式迅速地踏上归家的路程，顺便在途中讨论周末的安排。

……本来应该是这样的。

士郎很快发现似乎有不少学生在往相反的方向走——不是离开而是更加深入教学楼。这种事情发生在周五放学后的下午实在太过可疑。他在这些学生中看到了凛，便叫住了熟悉的身影。

“远坂，这是要去干什么？”

“唔，卫宫君不知道吗？图书馆最近引进了新的碟片，今天下午会播。是学校文化节的一部分啊。”

是了……最近是有这样的活动来着。

“就算是这样也太多人了。到底要放什么？”

“因为很有名嘛。是音乐剧哦，最新的官方摄影。”

“音乐剧？”

“《歌剧魅影》。”

结果，被凛拉着一起去看了。

原本士郎还担心家里的Archer会因为久久不归而担忧，但贵族魔术师很快解决了这个问题。凛找了个没人的地方把现做的使魔放出窗外，那是一只有着宝石质地的——考虑到魔术师的经济情况很有可能并不全是真的宝石——小鸟，嘴里衔着说明状况的字条，向卫宫邸的方向的飞去。

“……不会有意外吗？”比如中途掉下来什么的。

“不会的，放心好啦。这种程度的使魔实在太基础了，我是不会有失误的。”

应该是可以信任的吧……

“好了，卫宫君。马上开始了。”

代替少年回来的是什么别的东西。

从者敏锐的听力让Archer很快发现了正在挠窗户的某样会动的物体。他把窗户打开，宝石鸟站到窗沿上，把嘴里的东西放下，然后又自顾自地飞走了。

Archer拿起纸条，读完了上面的字。

纸条上提到音乐剧持续的时间可能接近三个小时，英灵放下字条时顺便扫了一眼钟，五点半。如果等到少年回家，恐怕时间将会接近九点了。

既然如此，那就……

非常吸引人。

音乐剧的开场就是一段极为震撼人心的音乐，搭配华丽的吊灯的缓缓出现，立刻就夺走了他全部的注意力。剧情的推进十分紧凑，歌曲的旋律相当动听，让人的情绪也随着故事的发展而变化。那段女主角克里斯汀和歌剧魅影在弯弯曲曲的下水道中行走时唱的《The Phantom of the Opera》，卫宫士郎可以毫不犹豫地说是他所知道的最浪漫的东西之一。顺带一提，另一个是王尔德的《莎乐美》，这也是他最近才读过的。

虽然他并不讨厌子爵，也不赞成歌剧魅影的一些行为，但士郎还是义无反顾地站了克里斯汀和魅影的配对。将他俘获的是夜之乐章，不用说，那迷恋又小心翼翼的感觉和其中隐晦的情/欲实在太能引起他的共鸣。

“……卫宫！卫宫！”有个同学碰了碰他的手肘。

“怎么了？”

“有人找你，你和远坂！”

什么？士郎猛地回身。

隔着人群能够看到那个高大的身影，那头白发格外显眼。

“是Archer，”身旁的凛小声对他说，“走吧。”

他们暂时离开了图书馆，来到了无人聚集的空旷走廊里。

“我做了便当。”男人拎起手中的便当盒，直截了当地说。

“哇，这可真是谢谢了！”凛的眼神很是期待，想来也曾被Archer的料理伺候过吧。

“做了什么？”士郎问。

“炸鸡块。”英灵打开饭盒，“用手拿就行。”

确实十分方便，他们无需桌椅就可以在走廊上解决晚饭。凛的食量本就小些，再加上忙着赶回去看剧情，提前就回了图书馆。士郎仔细地解决完剩下的炸鸡块，然后把便当盒还给男人。

“你要留下来看看吗？”他询问，出于人想要他人喜欢自己喜欢的东西的本能，“是《歌剧魅影》。真的很棒。”

“不了。“弓兵拒绝道，但拒绝是委婉而不强硬的，”今天的打扫还没结束。”

……不要再谈论黑暗，不要再谈论夜晚。(No more talk of darkness, no more talk of night.)

新一轮的旋律吸引了少年的注意，他远远望过去，看见屏幕上，子爵正深情地望着克里斯汀。

我就在这里，在你身边。我的话语会安抚你，温暖你。(I'm here, with you beside you. My words will warm and calm you.)

虽然有些窘迫，但他还是忍不住看向Archer。

“我这辈子没听过这么好听的曲子。”他说，“这跟我知道的所有的东西都不一样。”

“你还有很多不知道的。”英灵说道，调笑般地轻轻一哼，“你还嫩着呢。”

说你爱我，每时每刻……(Say you love me every waking moment.)

“我……我打败了你！”少年小声反驳。

“你会赢只是因为我不想赢。”

说你要我，永生永世……(Say you need me with you now and always.)

“可我还是赢了！”

看着少年有些孩子气地坚持着，弓兵停顿了片刻。

“是啊……”英灵淡淡地说，“你赢了。”那么，我为什么还在这里？

“我赢了，所以你就听我的一次。留下来监督我。”

“不需要是我。别人也可以，凛就很好。她也愿意。”

“我只想要你。”

发誓你所言一切皆为真实。(Promise me that all you say is true.)

那是我对你唯一的请求。(That's all I ask of you.)

“你以后该结婚。”英灵突然脱口而出道，“心象风景的咒文是有意义的，会有人来找你。你不用拒绝那个人，你可以有人陪你过完一生，会有你愿意牺牲一切也要保护的孩子……创造新的生命是人能够给这个世界带来的最大的幸福。”

“……你是在劝我不要做同性恋？”

“不是那个意思……”

让我成为你的庇护，让我成为你的光芒。(Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light.)

“我希望你能想起来，Archer。”少年坦率地注视着他，如此说道，“因为你说你没有了过去的记忆，所以我希望你能重新再来一次。我指的不仅仅是追求理想的那些，也有更好的，更开心的那些。就像现在这样的。我相信你一定也曾经这样过，你需要想起来的只有这些。”

“所以这不过是你又一个正义伙伴的行径？”他本该因少年的一番话而感动，可真正感受到的却是相反的情绪，胸口一阵阵发紧，“我该感谢你吗？”

“不用了，谢谢。”少年笑了起来，“毕竟那只是一个原因。主要还是我想要你留下来。”

英灵感到心脏莫名松弛了下来，虽说因习惯依然只能说出毒辣的话语，但嘴角的一抹笑意带上了喜悦之情：“果然还是自私的小鬼啊。”

“……喂！”少年不满地撅了撅嘴，“你不是亲口跟我说‘渴望伴侣并没有错’吗？”

“什……”弓兵神情一滞，“但那个是……”在寻找一生伴侣上……

说你爱我，一生一世。(Say you share with me one love one lifetime.)

让我带你走出孤独。(Let me lead you from your solitude.)

“我都已经说过一次了。”少年嘟哝道，“哪有需要表白第二次的……”

“……”

已经没有办法接话了。

“你让我想成为一个更好的人。(You make me want to be a better man.)”少年的语言已经足够纯正，足以让人感觉自己身处故事中，“这个你总不能毒舌了吧？”（注：出自《尽善尽美》）

说你爱我，一生一世。(Say you share with me one love one lifetime.)

说出口来，我将跟随。(Say the word and I will follow you.)

“Archer，我从来没问过你，但是我一直很想问……”

与我共享每个夜晚每个清晨。(Share each day with me each night each morning.)

说你爱我……(Say you love me......)

“你想留下吗？你愿意和我在一起吗？”

……你明知我爱。(You know I do.)

“哈！”英灵笑出声来，抬手弹了一下少年的额头，“臭小鬼。”

“疼……！你干什么，我是认真的诶？！”

“……啊。”

爱我，那是我对你唯一的要求。(Love me. That's all I ask of you.)

他们在华丽优美的交响乐中接吻。天色已经一片漆黑，走廊里只有月光照耀，两个影子合二为一，密不可分。

“……你在发抖。”

“我没有！”

“别想狡辩，我都看见了。”英灵一副强忍笑意的表情，“和英雄王对峙过的人，因为考试紧张得浑身发抖。”

“学生这样才算正常吧！而且，雅思可是很重要的！远坂特意告诉我，因为时钟塔授课的内容很深奥，所以外国魔术师如果不是贵族就需要很高的雅思分数才行！”

“好，好。祝你武运昌隆，卫宫士郎。”

“……这一点都不好笑。”

学生的人流穿过街道进入作为考场的大楼，士郎为一会儿的面试整了整服装，站直身体，深吸一口气。

……然后，飞快地亲了一下身旁的男人。

“我去去就回。可别在我回来之前就没了。”


End file.
